Sprayer
|tier = 4 (Old: 3) |next = None |previous = Machine Gun (Only at Level 45) |barrel = Cannons (2) |id = 34}} :Not to be confused with the Hunter which resembles the Sprayer. The is an upgrade from the Machine Gun which can be selected at Level 45 if the player does not select an upgrade at Level 30. The Sprayer cannot upgrade further. Design The features a circular base with a slightly longer trapezoidal cannon similar to the Machine Gun’s, overlapping a longer cylindrical Cannon, much like the Hunter, the Skimmer and the Predator. Technical The features an increased rate of fire and increased recoil. It fires in a sequence of 3 Bullets where it shoots 1 normal-sized bullet and then shoots another normal and 1 smaller bullet simultaneously. The larger Bullet is as strong as a Machine Gun bullet, and the small one is seven times weaker. However, the big cannon is wide, making it less accurate while the small cannon is accurate, at the cost of doing significantly less damage. Strategy *Strong Against: Ramming/Melee tanks, tanks with low Penetration and DPS (Damage Per Second), Gunner branch, Triplets (if played properly) *Weak Against: Sniper-class Tanks, Trappers (If the player is low on health), Skilled Overlords and Skimmers As the Sprayer *The has high Reload and spread. It could be thought of as a mix of a Machine Gun and a Triplet. Thus, similar strategies could be used. *Because of the Bullet spread, the actually has a chance at killing a Triplet, despite the Triplet being able to deal more concentrated DPS. Assuming the has maxed out Bullet Penetration, its bullets could block the Triplet's bullets while possibly hitting the Triplet's sides and damaging it. *The has high recoil, making it easy for one to dodge Bullets or escape easily, which is why players will have a good time against Destroyer classes. Because of the opponent's slow reload, the can dodge each big Bullet and then quickly turn its cannons to fire at the opponent. However, it gets much more complicated against a Skimmer, because of the opponent's propulsion Bullets. The Sprayer would have to dodge both the Missiles and the small Bullets, which is no easy feat. *This tank, along with other Bullet spammers such as the Triplet, is ideal for Survival, as the Sprayer and its previous upgrades are ideal for quickly killing a player’s low-level peers, who rarely have the time to upgrade to a powerful counter-tank such as the Overlord. Against the Sprayer *The lacks a modified FoV radius. The player can take this to their advantage by using any class branching off of Hunter, Overseer, or Assassin. The Smasher and its higher classes also has an increased FoV radius, but isn't really useful since the Smasher's main purpose is to deal body damage. *Classes like the Smasher, Annihilator, or Tri-Angle classes won't do well against the , at least if they're using body damage. As mentioned earlier, the has a very high recoil and can run away from a body damage class easily. The also deals high damage quickly, which will overwhelm tanks like these. *Players should use the Drones of the Overseer’s branches, and maneuver them at the 's back or side. Attacking the by surprise is an effective strategy, especially from behind. *Players should NOT go up to a with a Level 45 regular Tank with Bullet Speed, Damage, Penetration and Reload maxed out. The 's bullets may be weak, but they have likely used a glass cannon build which will overwhelm the tank. *Tanks on the Destroyer branch, if used correctly, can be effective against this tank since its bullets can easily pierce through the 's Bullets. Gallery File:Sprayer with shots.png|A Sprayer firing. History *The was immediately nerfed after being released, with the small cannon firing a small Bullet instead of a normal Bullet. After recognising that the Sprayer was really overpowered, it was nerfed yet again. *The was originally a Tier 3 Class, but as from the update from July 31st, the Sprayer is now a Tier 4 Class that still upgrades from the Machine Gun, but at Level 45. It is assumed the was moved to Tier 4 because the Hunter and the were extremely similar. The , however, had much better Reload and thus did much more damage than the Hunter’s double bullet. The was recognised to be too strong for Tier 3 as well. Trivia *The name “ ” is likely based on its insane Reload of uniquely sized Bullets that come out of its Cannons. The somewhat resembles the Machine Gun II, as they share many similar traits. *The and the Triplet are the only Classes to switch Tiers. *This also makes the one of the former “secret” Class like the Smasher, Landmine, Auto Smasher, and the Mega Smasher, whose introduction was not immediately announced in the Changelog. *The is the only Tier 4 Tank that branches off a Tier 2 Tank. *It is also the only tank that skips a Tier other than the Smasher. *In rare cases, players would mistaken a Sprayer as a Hunter. *Although it looks similar, it's short cannon is wider and more trapezoidal than the Hunter's. *The smaller Bullet, which doesn’t deal much damage, is to be seen as an asset, as due to the high penetration and it is good at breaking through enemy bullets and preventing regeneration of enemy tanks. zh:Sprayer es:Sprayer fr:Sprayer pl:Sprayer ru:Sprayer de:Sprayer sv:Sprayer Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks